


Local Kid Ruins Everything

by charliemanson



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Short Story, bruh idk what i’m doing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliemanson/pseuds/charliemanson
Summary: This is going to be an ongoing series of poetry from the movie Hereditary. I know it’s not too popular anymore, but I like organizing my docs and I have some pieces of work I wanted to post :]
Relationships: Peter Graham / My Angst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Local Kid Ruins Everything

Glassy eyes and plastic bones. Tink, Tink, Tink, goes the hammer, dust from the coffin, coercing the tears out inside of me. 

He tore his eyes open and let the salted water spill out. His irises, morphed, fizzling, pooling, popping. Blood and water, the Christ child, the spear in his side. Thorns in the crown, beloved, behold the beloved, beloved. And he was beheld.

The darkness in the black blood, tar, gargantuan ants. Their pincers in Charlie’s upturned nose. Her doll eyes and brittle, child like hands. Tiny fingernails and a polished tongue, cluk, cluk-

Cluk.

Cannabis kisses in a burning throat. Pierces the flesh like fangs to a neck. Burning water and wheezing lungs, it’s never enough for a blank slate.

Glazed over whites, dull brown swirls, blotches of red. Stare at the ceiling until they roll out of my head. 

Bend the nose till it snaps. Plastic inside paper skin. Chipping nails and grinding teeth. Dark circles and chipping teeth. Pale skin and bits of broken teeth.

Wake up.

But nightmares about losing teeth were nothing against maggots found in his neck, crawling. Infection. Grey skin, and missing heads. Bowing, praying, worshipping.

He dug the grave of the sister he was called to care for.

_ But what about you, mom? _

_ She didn’t want to go to the party _

_...So why was she there? _

Spit out the drool coinciding naturally with the tears. Liquid in every orifice. Blood, saliva, water, it oozes down his clammy skin. The complex concoction cradles his cheeks, much how he wishes his mother would. It meets the ground like a sloppy kiss, uncomfortable, you are, my  _ crippling fear! _

_ “Mommy!” _

Head on wood. Cyclical. Head, wood. Head on wood. Banging. Hearing the call. Did she want me? Head. Do you want me? Heard your call, did you want me? Wood. Head on-

Bang. 

**Thunk thunk thunk.**

_ “Mommy?” _

…..

Zip..

Zip….

Zip…….

Squelching. Wire against throat, blood against bone. Left to right, right to left.

Look up and behold a falling angel. 

Glass bits glazing over fear wracked eyes. Flowers gently caressing the skin. A bed of mulch, the dogs final call. 

Moving up.

Ladders are meant for climbing, much like his rank in the world. The demonic servants now chronically beneath him.

Hail Paimon.

Hail Paimon.

_ Hail! _

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this’ll get like, 2 views but I still wanted to post it anyways :p It’s my favorite movie of all time and I’m planning on watching it again. Maybe I’ll post some other stuff abt it but idk for now. Here’s something other than Rick and Morty for a change.


End file.
